Que tout les deux
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: Une soirée de noel entre Sirius et son filleul...Slash HPSB complet


Que tout les deux...

Résumé : Harry et Sirius se retrouve seul le soir de noel, et certaines chose que devait rester secrètes sont dévoilées...

Un petit one-shot pour noel!

NDA : Je ne suis pas vraiment de Noel(a bat le capitalisme!) Mais je me sentais d'humeur et il y a un moment que je voulais écrire un Sirius-Harry. Je vous promet que ça ne ralentit en rien ma publication de mon autre Fanfiction.(tears of an angel, un S.S-H.P si ca vous interesse:P) Alors voila un petit One-shot tout mignon pour noel!

Les Sont les pensée d'Harry

Ho et bien attendu les perso sont a La grande, L'immuable, J.K Rowling(la chanceuse! elle a Severus!)

Texte : Bien sur, une mission et tout le monde y vas sauf qui? le sauveur du monde bien sur! Trop dangeureux Harry, doit rester au quartier général et bla bla bla et bla bla bla

Harry soupira, L'ordre du phoenix au grand complet était partit en mission pour cet Horcux depuis plus d'une semaines, et lui, par mesure présentive avait été laissé en arrière. Il se retrouvai donc, le jour de noel, enfermé au 12 square Grimmaurd, cet maison lugubre et innacceuillante. Heureusement, il y avait Sirius, son parrain adoré. Mais même sa présence le rendait amer. Car depuis un bon moment déjà. il avait réalisé que les sentiments qui le liait avec son parrain était bien plus qu'un simple amour filial.

c'est bien toi çca, Harry, non seulement tu dois tombé amoureux d'un homme, qui a 2 fois ton age en plus, mais comme si c'était pas assez, il faut que ce soit ton parrain! tu peux jamais rien faire comme tout le monde, hein?

Nouveau soupir de la part du survivant. À ce moment, l'objet de ses tourment interrompit ses lugubre pensées en entrant au salon.

- Voila! La cuisine est nettoyer, un vas pouvoir passer au cadeau!

-cool...

répondit l'adolescent, sans enthousiame.

Son parrain l'observa, songeur.

-...ca va harry? t'as l'air tellement triste depuis le début des vacances!

- oh, c'est rien...je...je suis juste un peu décu de pas faire partie de cette mission.

-Ouai, je comprend, moi aussi j'aurai bien voulu me dégourdir un peu les jambe et aller botter le cul de 2 ou 3 de ses amis de face de serpent!

L'adolescent sourit, étonné de la facilité avec laquel il avait menti a son parrain. L'homme passa la main dans les cheveux de jais du garcon pour les ébouriffer affectueusement.

-Allez, viens la, mon cadeau va te remonter le moral, j'en suis certain!

Harry ne répondit rien parce que déjà, Sirius lui avait mit un paquet dans les mains. Il semblait profondément nerveux, inquiet de la réaction d'harry. Celui ci déballa le cadeau, essayant de feindre un entousiasme qu'il navait pas. Il n'arrivait pas a chasser les sombres pensées de son esprit. Il déchira le papier et tomba sur la couverture d'un livre. Intrigué, le jeune homme l'ouvrit, assis face a son parain qui se serrait nerveusement les mains. C'était un album. Il était remplis de photos de Sirius et lui, quelquefois avec Remus ou un autre menbre de l'ordre mais la plupart du temp, il n'y avait qu'eux. Le soir ou il avait aidé Sirius a s'échapper, Harry et lui qui mottait le sapin, tout les deux à table pendant une réunion de l'ordre qui s'engueulait avec Snape... Les yeux d'Harry s'emplir malgré lui de larmes.

-Comment t'as pris toute ces photos?

- ...C'est un sort... un visualise on souvenir dans sa tête et le sort en fait une photo.

- Oh...c'est...c'est vraiment super Siri...

- Alors pourqu'oi t'es au bord des larmes?

Demainda son parrain, inquiet.

-C'est que...ça me touche vraiment beaucoup.

et comment que ça me touche, merde! je suis amoureux de toi et toi tu me file un album plein de photo de nous 2 qui va me faire pleurer comme un bébé toute les fois ou je me lamenterai sur le fait que je pourrai jamais dormir dans tes bras!

Harry essuya les larmes qui perlait au coin de ses yeux d'un geste timide. Il sortit alors de ses poches une boites. Son coeur se mit a battre plus vite, il esperait tellement que Sirius aprécierait son cadeau! Et surtout, il esperait secrètement, sans même se l'avouait qui verrait le message qui se dissimulait derrière ce geste. On achetait pas ce genre de chose a quelqu'un qu'ont aprécit simplement, mais plutot a quelqu'un qui compte terriblement. Sirius prit la boite et regarda Harry un bon moment dans les yeux avant de poser son regard sur la boite qui ouvrit délicatement. Ses yeux se voilèrent, ses lèvres s'ouvrit légèrement sous l'étonnement. Dans la boite, reposant sur un cousin de velour tronait une magnifique chaine en argent ou se retrouvait un pendantif, lui aussi en argent représentant la tête d'un chien, hurlant à la lune. Sirius caressa doucement du bout des doigt le bijou. Sa voix était enrouée.

-Waw...Harry, il est...magnifique.

- Je sais. Je... je voulais vraiment t'offrir quelque chose de spécial.

Son parain releva la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Il est parfait.

L,adolescent se leva et passa derrière son parrain pour lui attaché.

- Tu devrais garder ce genre de cadeau pour ta petite amie, parcontre, tu crois pas?

- Je suis gay.

Lacha Harry, sans même y avoir penser, aussitot il devint d'une couleur écarlate et remercia le ciel d'être toujours derrière Sirius.

-oh. Je savais pas.

-personne sait encore...t'es le 1er au courant...

Harry vint se rasseoir face à son parrain.

- Ca te...dérange pas trop?

-Je vois pas comment ça pourrait me déranger, je suis gay aussi.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua.

-C'est vrai?

- Oui...Je...Je suis même sortit avec Remus, à ton age.

- Oh, hey bien, la c'est moi qui est surprit.

Sirius éclata de rire, ce rire qui ressemblait à un jappement et qui fesait littéralement fondre son filleul a son insus.

- Dire que j'avais peur de ta réaction! Et Alors, qui est l'heureux élu?

-Hein?

- De qui es-tu amoureux, Harry, il doit bien en avoir un, non?

-Ben...

L'adolescent rougis a nouveau.

- Y'a bien quelqu'un mais... je peux pas vaiment t'en parler.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Ben je...Je...

baffouilla Harry.

-C,est que...Je crois pas que tu le prendrait très bien.

-Et pourquoi ca? Je le connais?

-...ouais...peux-être un peu trop justement...

-C'est Remus?!

-Non!Bien sur que non!

S'exclama précipitemment Harry.

- Ouf, je me disait aussi... Allez, dis-moi qui c'est!

- Sirius je...

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Il ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime , ok? Alors pas de raison de s'y attarder!

- Alors c'est pour ça que t'as l'air si déprimé ces temp-ci! Écoute moi, Harry.

Commença Sirius en prenant le visage de son filleul, accelérant sans le savoir le rythme cardiaque de celui-ci.

- Tu es un garçon super, ok? Si ce mec ne peuxpas se rendre compte a quel point tu es super alors, il ne te mérite pas. Écoute, tu est super beau, super intelligent et tu es adorable! N'importe qui succomberait à ton charme, tu dois tenter ta chance, tu comprend? Laisse pas passer la chance d'être heureux, merde! Personnne

ne mérite le bonheur plus que toi.

Sans réfléchir, ceddant au stress qu'il vivait aussitot que son parrain posait les mains sur lui, Harry combla l'espace qui se trouvait entre leur 2 visage pour ravir tendrement les lèvres de son parrain en un unique baiser, terriblement tendre et desespéré. Réalisant aussitôt l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de commettre, Harry se recula, se levant a toute vitesse, paniqué de s'être laissé emporté. Il balbutia:

- Tu vois Siri...Jamais mes sentiments pour lui ne pourront être réciproque...Jamais.

Il courrut a toute jambes, fuyant le salon pour se réfugié dans sa chambre, ou il se jeta sur son lit apres avoir fermé la porte, secoué de sanglots.

Il resta peux-être une dizaine de minutes seul dans sa chambre , a pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, avant d'attendre la porte souvrir, puis se refermer. Il reste le visage obstinément enfoui dans l'oreiller, ne voulant pas affronter le regard si envoutant de son parrain. Il sentit un poids le rejoindre sur le lit. Pi un corp se lova contre lui, une poitrine s'appuyer sur son dos et un bras venir entourer ses hanches. Il cessa de pleurer, se raidissant, s'empêchant d'esperer que ce fut réellement ce qu'il pensait. Il sentit alors le souffle chaud de son parrain dans sa nuque, puis son visage s'appuyer dans son cou. Sirius parla d'une voix étouffé, qui montra à Harry qu'il n'avait pas été le seul a verser des larmes.

- Harry... Oh Harry... Je... Je m'en veux tellement... Tu sais ca fait un bon moment déjà que...J'ai tellement essayer d'enfouir tout ça au fond de moi...de pas éprouver ces sentiments-là pour toi...De savoir que tu souffrais à cause de moi autant que je souffrais sino d'avantage...Ça me tue...Je te jure...Je...Je t'aime, Harry, tu comprend? Je supporte pas que tu puisse avoir mal par ma faute.

Harry resta interdit, osant à peine bouger, l'oxygene ne voulant plus franchir ses lèvres. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il semblait près à sortir de sa poitrine. Lentement, avec apréhension, l'adolescent se retourna pour faire face à son parrain, qui lui tenait toujours les hanches, couché face à lui. Harry, d'une main tremblante caressa doucement la machoire de Sirius.

-Tu...Tu me mens pas, hein?

-...Non.

Répondit Sirius en appuyant son front contre celui du jeune homme.

-Je suis incapable de te mentir.

Il se pencha doucement pour venir attraper les lèvres d'harry entre les siennes dans un baiser que le jeune homme s'empressa de lui rendre, tendrement. Sirius se plaça au desus d'Harry et ses main experte vinrent détacher lentement sa chemise alors qu'il embrassait toujours l'adolescent. Ne voulant pas être laissé en reste, Harry entreprit de faire subir le meme sort a la chemise de Sirius. Quand ils eurent besoin de respirer a nouvo, les chemise attèrrirent sur le sol au pied du lit. Les lèvres de Sirius quittèrent celles d'Harry pour aller explorer son cou, puis son torse,s'attardant a lècher puis suçoter les mamelons de l'adolescent qui se cabra sous l'effet des sensation que lui apportait ces caresse. Il sentit son pantalon devenir du plus en plus étroit a mesure que la bouche de Sirius descendait, parcourant son ventre, se butant a la ceinture de son patalon. Agrippant celle ci, l'homme entreprit de la défaire impatiemment, levant les yeux vers Harry, soucieux de s'assurer que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Le regard voilé de désir de l'adolescent finit de le convaincre de son total consentement. Le pantalon d'Harry alla donc rejoindre les chemises sur le sol, vite rejoint par son boxer, que Sirius avait enlevé, le faisant glisser en caresser tendrement les hanches d'un Harry qui n'en pouvait plus, n'étant plus que soupirs rauques et gémissements. Sirius s'arettâ un moment pour observer le corp d'harry, qu'il voyait nu pour la premiere fois. Magnifique, se dit-il, tout simplement magnifique. Le corps mince était parfaitemment déssiné par des musclé ferme, bien détaillé, affiné par les séance de Quiddicht. Les yeux émeraudes mis-clos semblant lui crier tout le désir qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Sans plus hésiter, Sirius se penchat entre les cuisses de l'adolescent.

oh Mon dieu...

Harry se cambra a nouveau sous les sensation qui l'envahissait, une plainte rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Je vais en crever, c'est sur, je vais en crever

Sirius avait pris son sex entre ses lèvres et s'évertuait a lui faire découvrir les sensation les plus intenses de sa jeune vie. Avant d'avoir pu ne serai-ce que réaliser ce qui se passait que Harry explosait dans la bouche de son tout premier amant, poussant en un cri, le nom de son parrain.

Sirius vint se coucher aux cotés d'Harry, qui éssouflé, vint se blotir contre son torse puissant. Il caressait doucement la peau nu, la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son parain. Une main vint attrapper la ceinture de l'homme et Harry entreprit de la détacher, les yeux plongé dans ceux sombres de Sirius. Quand le pantalon de son parrain tomba sur le sol, Harry vint a nouveau prendre les lèvres de celui ci pour l'embrasser passionnément. Leur bassin vinrent se frotter l'un à l'autre et Sirius maudit intérieurement le boxer qui retenait toujours son désir ardent, empêchant le contact de leurs peau nu l'une contre l'autre. Comme s'il avait sentit ses pensées, Harry vint glisser ses pouce sous le boxer de son parrain pour le faire descendre le long des cuisses musclées. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, les 2 hommes jettèrent le boxer dans un coin de la piece et aussitot collèrent leurs hanches l'une à l'autre. La sensation leur arracha aussitot un gémissement de plaisir a peine contenu. Sirius reprit sa place au dessus d'Harry, les mains sur les hanches de celui ci. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et Sirius vint déposer de tendre baiser dans le cou de son amant. Sa voix était incertaine quand il parla.  
- Tu sais, rien t'oblige à...  
-Sirius,  
Le coupa Harry  
- J'en ai vraiment envie, tu sais.  
Sirius souris.  
- T'es sur?  
- À 100  
merde que je suis sur, si tu attend plus longtemp, je vais me consummer d'impatience!  
Harry vint entourer de ses bras le cou de son parrain.  
- S'il te plait, Siri... J'en ai besoin, là, tout de suite.  
Sans dire un mot de plus, Sirius écarta doucement les cuisses d'Harry, couché sous lui. Un main vint se glisser doucement entre elles. Un premier doit vint pénétré les défenses encore inviolés d'Harry qui se crispas sous la legere douleur. L'homme atendit encore un peu avant d'en introduire un deuxieme. Cette fois ci, Harry poussa un petit glapissement et Sirius attenit patiemment que la douleur s'estompe avant de remuer doucement les doigts. Vite, il vit Harry se tortiller pour sentir d'avantage ses doigts, il le vit se consummer littéralement de plaisir, gémir sans aucune retenu. Désireux de le voir bruler jusqu'à la totale combustion, Sirius retira ses doigts, souriant sous les protestation de son filleul. Puis, il se placa entre les jambes écarté et replié de l'adolescent. Il caressa un moment tendrement ses cuisse avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans l'étroitesse de son amour. Celui ci se crispa aussitot de douleur. Sirius se fit violence et stoppa le mouvement. il se serai retirer si Harry n'avait pas murmurer:  
-reste...s'il te plait, prend moi.  
L'homme entreprit donc de continuer, lentement, jusqu'à être en lui en entier. Il attendit alors patiemment que son amant n'est plus mal. Celui ci se mit rapidement a bouger le bassin, faisant comprendre à Sirius que de le faire attendre plus longtemp serait d'avantage de la torture que de la prudence. il débuta alors un timide va et viens, vite augmenté, au rythmes des gémissement et des soupirs qui emplissait la piece, car dès le 2eme ou 3eme coup de rein, Sirius toucha un point magique en Harry qui lui fit voir des étoiles, le faisant criant plus fort encore. Leur cadences éffréné les conduisirent vite à l'apogée du plaisir et Sirius entoura de ses doigt le membre d'Harry ,le faisant hurler d'avantage et commenca a éffectuer un va et vien au meme rythme que ses coups de reins. Ils s'envolèrent donc en même temps, criant tout les 2 le prénoms de l'autre en se libérant.

un peu plus tard, la tête toujours dans les nuages, les couvertures couvrant leurs corps, les deux homes était enlacé, en silence, n'ayant pas besoin de mots.  
-Harry... Je ne te quitte plus jamais.  
L'adolescent sourit.  
- Pourquoi ça?  
- Parce que je t'aime Harry Potter. Oh oui, je t'aime.


End file.
